1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a television receiver control box for a television set.
2. Description of Related Art
To improve reception, television sets are sometimes coupled to a cable or satellite system. The systems include a control box that provide an interface for the television. The control boxes are typically placed adjacent to the television set in a location that is visible to the end user. Because the control box is visible, it is desirable to provide a box that is aesthetically pleasing.
Television control boxes typically have a cover that is attached to a base plate to enclose a printed circuit board assembly. Both the cover and the printed circuit board are secured to the base plate by screws. Fastening screws increases the assembly time and cost of producing the control boxes. It is therefore desirable to have a control box which has a minimal number of screws. Additionally, it would also be desirable to have a control box which has compound surfaces and does not reveal the screws that fasten the cover to the base plate. Such a design must have enough structural integrity to prevent damage to the electronic components when the control box is shipped and handled.